A Broken Christmas Eve
by vanilla869
Summary: Ash promises Serena that he will join her in Christmas, soon Serena discover Ash's plans and decides to forget him. Can Serena stand back to herself or can she forget ash for the rest of her life For the story I kind of like to use pronouns, in order not to confuse myself he/guy - refers to ash she/girl - serena she/maid - mira


Ash & co has just return to Lumiose City after the Kalos League, it was 2 days before Christmas , Clemont and Bonnie part ways with Ash and Serena since they need to decorate their houses, suddenly snows begin to fall.

"Hey look its snowing" Ash said, but then Serena looks like she was thinking very deeply, seeing this he begins to question her, "Hey Serena, is there anything wrong", the girl just said "No, its nothing".

Around this time Ash seeing the girl still in deep thoughts, tries to cheer her up" Oh yeah, by the way what are your plans for Christmas?" he questioned the girl, the girl said "Hmm…let's see of course I'll be returning home to decorate my Christmas tree, and also cook for my mother since she was having a hard time moving her arms these days".

However after hearing Serena's words, Ash begins to think that she was having a hard time on home, he continued" Oh I see, but at least you can help your mother since you can cook or do household chores not unlike me I'm totally bad at it", at this moment Ash become depressed on having the thought that he can't do anything for his mother, this time Serena tries to cheer him up in a way Ash cheer her back earlier "Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually someday" Serena said while Ash said in return" Really, well thanks Serena you somehow cheer me up", "No, I didn't do anything" she said while blushing.

However Serena came up of an idea how to spend time with her loved one "Uh, Ash do you have plans come this Christmas?"she continues to question him,Ash said "Hmm… let's see" Ash at this time was thinking hard wondering if he really had plans, then he came up with an answer " Actually no, I'm free for Christmas".

Hearing Ash's answer,Serena knowing that she can spend time with him became delighted and answered him "Really, that's good", since the guy was not aware of the girl, he ask her "Uh, what do you mean", the girl answered " Actually I was thinking if you could go out with me since I'm your friend, right?" since the guy hesitates to say no, he just answer with "Of course, to tell you the truth you are my best friend".

As the two talk about the plans they will be doing for Christmas, they didn't notice that it was already night at that time, "Oh, I guess we talked too much" Ash said, "Yeah seems like it, I guess we need to go home" Serena answers back while Ash nodded as they both return to Vaniville Town. After arriving at the girl's house, the guy said "Well, I'll see you on the 25th" and the girl said "See you also at the 25th" as both enter their respective homes after it.

"Mom, I'm home" Serena said, her mother greeted "Oh Serena welcome home, by the way how is your journey", "It was great and also I met someone I don't expect to" she said but her mother just said "Oh I see and who's this person you're talking about", the girl said "It's Ash".

Hearing the word Ash her mother was out of words since she knew he was her daughter's friend before they moved out, "Mom ,are you ok" the girl questioned" the mother just nodded letting her daughter sigh in relief, she continued "Don't worry about the cooking and those household things just leave it to me instead just relax yourself" upon hearing those words her mom only agreed to her daughter's answer, With her mother relaxing at home, Serena goes to cook for her mother , minutes later they had their dinner then got to bed afterwards.

As she enters her room, she begins to think of Ash and her going out making herself blushed a bit before turning off the lights and go to sleep as she calls it for the next day.

The next day

It was afternoon at this point as Ash wanders himself in Lumiose City finding for some place to rest, eventually he saw a familiar café near him, since he was already on the verge of dying he decided to enter the café while a maid welcoming him, "Can I have a caramel macchiato please" Ash tell to the maid in the counter, "Sure just wait for a few minutes for it to be served" the maid answered back.

While waiting for the drink, he decide to take a look at the view outside wondering how Serena is doing, he said " I hope she is doing fine" without letting the others know, Minutes later a maid approached him saying "Here's your order" , and Ash replied back "Thanks" but when he try to look back he somehow seems familiar of the maid serving him, he continued "Wait I think I know you, you must be Mira?", "And you must be Ash" the maid known as Mira answered back, "Its been awhile we haven't seen each other although I can't remember when was the last time we met" Ash said, "Yeah, since years has already passed" ,the maid said, "by the way are you still continuing on your Pokemon journey?"

"I'm almost done only left with the Pokemon League" Ash said, "I see, well then enjoy your drink while its still hot ,I'm going back to my job let's meet again someday" Mira said, "Uh, can we talk later" the guy questioned the maid while she just nodded ,stating that she agreed to the guy's offer.

Minutes later, as the manager and the other maids are having their break time, Ash grabs this chance to talk with Mira.

Ash begins "Actually , I want to ask if you are tree tomorrow night?" although Mira disappointed saying "Sorry, Ash if I can't helped you I already had plans for tomorrow", Knowing that Mira had plans Ash become disappointed however he question her back "Is it really that important", "Why did you ask?"in which Mira questions back, "Uh, you see I want you to go out with me if its okay with you" Ash said, "Sure but why do you ask me, you must have your own reasons" the maid said, "I'm sorry , I don't want to tell about it and I just want instead to keep it to myself" he said, "Oh ok then whatever it is I'll just accept your offer" she answered back, "Really, but will that be ok for you?" he asked, "Its not a big deal anyway and besides I already cancel the plan for tomorrow" , Ash said "I see then I'll see you tomorrow Mira"Mira answered back "Same to you Ash, I'll see you tomorrow", As Ash leaves the café after talking with Mira, Minutes later he utter something to himself "Serena, I already had plans I'm sorry if I can't join you".

Christmas Day

It was another afternoon in Lumiose City as Ash heads to the meeting place where he will be waiting Mira . What he didn't notice is she was still not there at their arriving place, Ash said "Mira is" but got interrupted when she shouted to him " I'm sorry for the wait", he said "Hey" waving at her come running to him, "I'm really sorry if I happen to be late" Mira said while he said " No, its fine I just also happen to arrive", "I see well how do you think of my outfit?"she questioned him, Looking from the dress she is wearing he only said " Its pretty and it fits you well", "I see, actually I only pick this dress its because I haven't wear it for a long time" after what Mira said, Ash then grabs her hand and said " Let's go" she just follow where he will take her.

As night time arrives, Serena is almost ready for her outfit to be completed , she then applies a bit of cosmetics before putting her santa hat then shouting "I'm done" when suddenly her mom barges in to see what her daughter is up to. Her mom questioned "Oh Serena, what's with your outfit?" , Serena lies to her mother saying " This is nothing, I just feel to wear it since its Christmas".

"Really, I can see you impressing a guy" her mom teases, "Geez, mom stop that" the annoyed girl replied, Her mom said "Haha I knew it, I'm sorry Serena mom loves teasing you since you're cute well anyway remember to always take care of yourself", "Geez, then I'm leaving" she said to her mom running just to meet Ash.

We now return you to Ash and Mira while they are walking in a park, Ash asked "By the way Mira, anything you want for Christmas?" , "No, its fine you don't need to buy me a gift" Mira answered, "I see" he answered back.

At this time Serena has made it to Lumiose as she makes her way to find Ash, she was called out by Clemont and Bonnie in which they are on their way outside."Is that Serena?"Bonnie asked, "Kind of looks like her", Clemont said ,"Why not try to give a shout", Bonnie then decides to do what her brother tells "Hey Serena", Hearing her name, Serena tries to take a look in which Bonnie and Clemont are standing, "Bonnie, Clemont what are you doing here?" Serena asked, "We're trying to take a look outside the city" Clemont answered, "Hey Serena, what's with the santa outfit" Bonnie asked curiously, "Actually I just feel to wear this since its Christmas, well anyway I need to get going see you later Clemont, Bonnie" Serena said, "Then let's meet again some other time" Clemont said, "Take care, Serena" Bonnie shouted as Serena continues on her way to meet Ash.

Meanwhile as Ash and Mira are walking out of the park, Mira suddenly tells Ash to come to a secret spot where no one will know, although luck was not on their side as Serena easily spot the place where Mira and Ash are located, She begins to question herself " Huh, what is Ash doing there, guess I better to take a look", she decided to follow them since she was too curious to know.

Ash said "Uh, Mira what is it that you want to talk about?" , Mira said "This" as she gives him a kiss on the cheeks, After the kiss, Serena knew she was too late to let Ash know her feelings thus decided to run away with tears flowing down in her eyes.

Serena's POv:

Why did you lie to me Ash? Why did you reject my offer? Why did you do that?

At this point, Serena was totally hurt from what she saw, She begins to search for a bar that she can get drunk to herself, After 2-3 bottles of wine, she begin to walk out of the bar.

Meanwhile Ash was stunned on what Mira had done, he said "What was that for?" , she said " It's a kiss that you'll never forget and its also my way of saying thanks". Hearing those words Ash begins to remember what Serena said through the past days when they were together, the line "It was my way of saying thanks" keeps playing on his mind.

Back to Serena, As she walks out of the bar, she was uttering to herself " I guess I'll just forget everything that we had and its better if I forget you, Ash cause I don't want to see myself hurt anymore", while she is running in the city looking for a cliff to jump out.

Meanwhile we return to Clemont and Bonnie, Before Serena left, Clemont has already a bad feeling on what will happen with Serena, Bonnie looking at her brother questioning himself asked her "What's wrong, brother?", Clemont then said in fear " Serena is, serena is ,she is going to jump off a cliff". Hearing her brother's words, Bonnie become a little gloomy saying to her brother "Why would Serena do that? I know she's a good person but why it has to be her" she keeps on questioning to her brother as tears begins to flow down on Bonnie. "I'm sorry, Bonnie I don't know why she has to do it" Clemont said in sorrow.

Meanwhile at Serena, She was searching for a cliff to jump and few minutes later she finally find one "Ah, the cliff, Its time to say goodbye to this beautiful city. Goodbye my friends and mom, thank you for always taking care of me and also goodbye to you Ash", As she tries to jump off the cliff, Limone in a Blaziken mask outfit came to the rescue just in time.

Serena knowing that she was saved ask him "Why did you help me?", "Because that's what heroes do"Limone answered back,she continued "No, you shouldn't have done that, you should have let me go and besides I don't give a f about myself cause my life is already meaningless" ,"But still you shouldn't be risking yourself just for that and you should have known the aftermath when that happens"in which he answered back, "Still you shouldn't have stop me cause as of now I'm a complete worthless person who was only being betrayed by the one I love. Once I notice that , I know that my life can't go any further so please leave me alone."Serena said as she continues on the cliff she was about to jump but only being hugged by Limone.

The BlazikenMan begged " Please you don't have to do this, you don't want to die young do you and what will my children think of you when they see you like this, that is why you need to stop being reckless even it will cost your life."Serena shouted "Enough, please I don't want to hear anything like that from anybody. I'm sick of hearing those and I just want to be left alone. Isn't that too hard for you to understand, I promise myself today if I cannot get what I want, I would go instead to kill myself so that everyone can forget the painful things that I caused." as she was about to continue to jump down the cliff, she was gripped by Clemont and Bonnie on her hand.

Clemont said "Serena, we're friends right" and Bonnie said " That is why you don't have to do this",

Serena said "Yes, we're friends that is why you need to trust me on what I will do" however Clemont answers her back " But Serena you're not helping yourself, you're just making your life hard if you're doing that", Serena then angrily said " Yes, I'm making my life hard cause nobody even cares about me since I was born in this world" however Bonnie answers her back "No that's not true, everyone needs you" , "Be it your friends, family, rivals as in everyone" Clemont added.

Serena couldn't agree to Clemont and Bonnie saying "No, you're wrong, I am not needed by anyone anymore that is why" before she could continue her speech Clemont suddenly shouted "Try to remember your friends, your family, your rivals that you encounter and try to see how they help you" At the moment Serena was speechless as she tries to think for herself while Bonnie added shouting " Please go back to yourself Serena".

Serena's POV:

Huh, I think I remember now. I'm sorry everyone, I was wrong to myself and I shouldn't have said those words to you, that is why I want to tell my true intentions from the heart

After recalling herself, Serena find herself confused without remembering a thing. "Huh, what happened?"she asked, "Bonnie and Clemont just hugged Serena and shouted "Welcome back, Serena", "What's going on?" the confused girl asked, Limone explained to her " You probably have gone crazy because of drinking too much but I'm glad you're fine", Serena still confused just said " I see, thanks everyone" however Bonnie said" No, I think you should thank our dad cause he is the one who really try to save you", With that Serena lowers her head on Limone shouting " I'm really sorry for what I've said earlier, please forgive my rudeness towards you", "No, its fine you don't need to apologize" Limone answered back, "Don't worry , I'm fine "Serena smiles, " I see, well we'll be going back home until then" Clemont said his last words as he joins Bonnie and his father Limone.

As Serena was left alone, she begins to think deeply of herself.

Serena's POV:

I guess I'm really dumbfounded to myself. I know I shouldn't have said those words. If only I knew I would act like this then I shouldn't have love him.

At the time Serena was blaming herself, a guy was seen running towards Serena," Hey, Serena "Ash shouted, Serena can't believe who she saw, it was the person that she loves "Ash?" she said as she try to look him in the eye as she approach him shouting " Ash" while crying on his shoulders, "There, there its fine, And I'm sorry for breaking your promise" Ash said mildly, "No, its fine" Serena said as she continues to cry out more, "Serena, you need to stop crying, it won't look good on you" Ash reminded her while Serena agrees, "Here, use this to wipe your tears" as he said showing a blue handkerchief that is familiar to her, she then begins to wipe her tears before calming down.

Minutes later as Serena was feeling a bit relieved from pain, Ash begins to tell the truth " Serena actually I lie to you, if only I should have said that I have plans then this probably won't happen", however Serena just said " No, its my fault since I still asked even if you have hidden plans", As Ash begins to feel Serena smiling a bit, he begins to ask her " Uh, what's with the outfit" , "Geez, this has been the third time someone asked me that question, but anyway actually this is a dress that I treasure the most even if many years have passed" she said, " Really, anyway to tell you the truth you look good on your outfit" Ash said, "Oh, thank you I knew you would say that" Serena said.

But then she realize that she has more to tell him, "Ash, I have something to tell you" she said, "Me too, I think I have something to tell you" he said, "I'm sorry" Ash and Serena shouted while facing each other, knowing they have the same words to tell, they laugh happily through it, While Serena said to Ash " I guess we're even" , "Ash said "Yeah, I think so".

Few seconds later, Serena has something to tell Ash again although this time she has serious looks willing to tell Ash the true feelings inside her, " Uh, Ash I have something to tell you" she started, "Not with this again, me too I think I have something to tell you too" he answered back, She then said "Then you go first" while he hesitates and telling the same thing "No, you go first, remember ladies first", She said "Ok, I understand then" gasping a bit before telling her true feelings " The truth is I like you", "Huh?" the bewildered guy said, She say it again for him to hear " I like you, Ash Ketchum" , "Me too, I think I like you Serena" the guy answered back, Hearing the words said by Ash, Serena was touched by it in which tears were starting to fall again on her face, She asked " Really? Is that your true feelings?", "Yeah, its my true feelings from the heart" he explained in a well manner, Serena happily face Ash " Then" in which she gives a peck kiss on the cheeks, "Ash not knowing what to do, also decided to give the kiss back to Serena, "After that Serena and Ash face each other, Serena said "Then this is the final kiss" in which Ash agrees, as they were about to do the kissing scene, snow just dropped from the sky interrupting the kiss , "Hey look, its snow" Ash said, "I know, its so beautiful" Serena added.

Minutes later, Ash asked Serena "Uh, Serena will you take my hand and walk home with me", Serena happily answers Ash back "Yes, then I'll accept your offer" as she winks on him, "Ash said " Very well, then shall we" , As Ash holds Serena's hands saying to her "Merry Christmas, Serena" in which Serena replied back "Merry Christmas . Ash" before they walk home at that evening from Lumiose City.

A/N: Sorry if I didn't do the ending in a well manner but I hope you will appreciate the effort on how I write one. Thanks this is vanilla869 now signing off


End file.
